Reika
The strange girl who keeps showing up in equally strange places. Reika's agenda is her own, and she's not one for sharing. Personality Reika presents a strong, unyielding front to the world. She acts without hesitation, and she pursues her goals with a sharp determination. Her loyalty to her Lord is unwavering, and her belif in his cause is absolute. She prides herself in being the perfect vassal. Underneath that, though, she is driven by a massive inferiority complex. Reika has been raised with her history and importance in the role she plays in her Lord's plans as everpresent reminders of the fact that she is merely a part of something much greater than herself. She often struggles to find her individuality. Reika has spent most of her life in isolation, interacting only with a small handful of adults. She has never spent much time with people her own age, nor has she really spent time with anyone who does not see her as a tool for something or other. This social barrier is heightened by the fact that she primarily speaks in Draic, a language in which only two or three people besides herself are fluent in. Her Aperonian is stilted, and she speaks it with a thick accent that most have never heard before. Her relationship with her Lord is...complicated, to say the least. History Reika was born somewhere between Welkin YEAR and Welkin FIVE YEARS LATER. Her birth name was "Emily," though not much else is known about her parents. She was kidnapped at the age of six along with her brother and smuggled into the Maelstrom. Somehow, she and her sibling were separated, the boy presumed dead. Nevertheless, the girl was taken to the master of the Maelstrom and given the name "Reika." Reika is a very special person- She is what is known in the Maelstrom's eye-based colony as a Sh'kish Greymor, a person born every one or two generations who has the ability to manipulate storms and act as the liason to the Aperonian dragons. She has been raised as a holy figure to the Grelue Emari, who worship dragons to near-deific levels and see her as something approaching a messiah. The only problem is that she was supposed to be part of a set- herself and her brother, twins, both shared the abilities, which were meant to work in tandem, representing positive and negative charges of electricity. She is a servant of the Lord of the Maelstrom, and she carries out his will as his right-hand woman. An outside observer would suggest that her near-fanaticism speaks of years of isolation and brain-washing, but that would earn him a thrashing at Reika's hands. Recently, she's been making excursions outside the Maelstrom, always cloaked in shadow. Word is she's looking for something, but her goal is unknown. Trivia *Reika's name is a draic word meaning "Darkness." Contextually, it is not used in a necessarily negative connotation but rather implies that a person has not yet found their way. They are somewhat sheltered, as in a cave, and are alone, but not quite abandoned. Generally used in conjunction with those who are unintentionally ignorant. It's anyone's guess how much this name has effected her. *Reika's blonde hair and blue eyes would suggest she has a strong Vidbeli ancestry in her blood. *Her theme song is Shockwave, by Black Tide. External Links *Short stories about or containing Reika (formerly known as Rika) Category:Characters